Dress Off!
by aichioluv
Summary: Kyo says: Shiina Yuya is not sexy enough to attract customers. Yuya says: Kyo, you jerk! I'll PROVE to you that I'm sexy enough to attract customers! KyoXYuya, AU, Rated T for LIME scenes.


**WARNING:** A very very very long story ahead! Brace yourself!

Out of sheer randomness and inspiration since I felt that I should loosen up and write more random stories… This one-shot came along!

This story is explicit, so don't hate me, I'm already feeling squeamish about the story, but it is decent… enough.

"Dress Off" is a song sung by BoA. Those who know BoA and Inuyasha will know the song "Every Heart" (*sing* MEGURU MEGUUUUURU TOKI NO NAKA DE!) Those who don't know her at all (gasp!) can YT this song. "Dress off" is one of the songs in her USA album. Although I've heard only two songs from that album and both sound trashy to me, they're extremely catchy. Again, feel free to YT "Dress Off" and "Eat You Up"! (Eat You Up's choreography is sooo awesome!)

I've also taken my time to write a bit about cocktail making. I love drinking cocktails so I'm always on a prowl to learn new cocktails. I've written the character's drinks as how I imagine them drinking. Like I can totally imagine Kyo drinking whiskey on the rocks! (swoon) So interpretations can vary =P

**This is my first time writing an explicit fic, so bear with me, I'm just giving this a try, I'm not changing tracks! Also, this is the second time I write a true-blue KyoXYuya story! As some of my older reviewers know, I hardly write about Kyo. So Kyo might feel a little raw as compared to other characters like Hotaru and Yukimura. So please guide me if you think my writing of Kyo (or other characters for that matter) sucks!**

* * *

><p><strong>HOW TO ENJOY THIS FIC:<strong>

Step 1: Read the fic! Read it taking note of the words and lyrics that Yuya sing.

Step 2: Read the fic again, till Yuya starts dancing

Step 3: Go to YT and search for "Dress Off by BoA"

Step 4: Read the rest of the fic!

Those who know the song/lazy to read my story twice can skip step 1, but be warned, you'll be trying to catch up with the song since it's pretty fast XD

Enjoy some action from Shiina Yuya! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Dress Off!<strong>

Bar O'Meter is famous for their Maitai, their Flaming Lamborghini, their cute staff and bartenders, the Thursday Bear Stew Special (specialty of Yuri Kamanosuke!) and their draught beer. The bar is also the only bar in Shibuya that has the pressure-technology, thus the name "Bar O'Meter". Supposedly, at eight in the evening, the pressure of the bar, controlled by Nezu Jinpachi, is lessened comfortably. This supposedly relaxes the customers as they unwind from a day's work. As much as a gimmick it sounds, it is effective in attracting new and interested customers. Whenever the pressure is lowered, it also means that "Bar O'Meter's Night Special" has started. The bar has a stage where every night, there is a "Night Special" and performers of all sorts borrow the mini stage for a chance to perform. Magicians… Cabaret Dancers… Freak shows… There's always something new and interesting. Every night, the bar is jam-packed.

Right outside Bar O'Meter, Shiina Yuya strode out furiously. _How dare he!_ She thought, fuming. She kicked the lamp-post in fury, scaring the crap out of passers-by. She stormed down the street, her mind thinking of the events half an hour ago. It all started when Kyo barged in as Yuya, the youngest female bartender in the club, was cleaning an empty glass.

Kyo is a regular in the bar, and a famous one. For the past year, it became a routine in Bar O'Meter: Girls approach him to ask for his number, he flirts back with them. Uncouth and crude, she totally dislikes his 'I'm-better-than-you' attitude and the way his red eyes stare at you as if you're worthless…

"ARGH!" She yelled as she turned into an alley. She took a deep breath. "KYO IS A CHAUVINISTIC, SADISTIC ASSHOLE!" She roared at the brick wall, and instantly felt better. Suddenly, as if conscious only now that she was in public, she quietly slipped out of the alley before residents peered down their balconies trying to understand the manner of such lunacy.

… _Why is it that she likes such a jerk?_

Yuya admits. She likes him. She's attracted to his intense gaze. Whenever he isn't looking, she gazes at his chiseled features and lean body. She tenses every moment an unknown girl approaches him. She stammers whenever he walks towards the bar counter asking for his usual, whiskey on the rocks. Everytime she wants to find out if he walks out of the bar with his arm around a girl, she is called to do trash duty, or help the two Rokuros with the accounting.

If only the problem is as simple as that.

Sometimes she needs to do waitressing, and it is not as if she's doing a bad job. It's just that recently… whenever she walks past Kyo, he sometimes (if not always) grab her suddenly, pulling her into his arms… and grope her. The infuriating thing is that he manages to do it at moments where there is no one around to stop him. And when there are people around, the moments are so short, no one noticed any disturbance.

"You're still lacking, woman," He mocked, giving a feral grin. "You better work hard on that butt."

_ARGHHHH!_ This time she screamed in her head.

Truth is… she _likes_ it. She likes the way that this physical contact is only meant for her, because Kyo never touches the other girls, even though they practically fling themselves on him. She always tolerates his degrading behaviour and taunts. Not as if she can complain right? No one, yes she's sure, _no one _saw what he does to her. And… some part of her aches for more.

However, this morning Kyo really made her mad… with anger.

* * *

><p>(flashback)<p>

_It was a Wednesday morning in Bar O'Meter. Yuya was cleaning an empty glass when Kyo barged in. She frowned at his messy upkeep, although his face remained attractive. __**Rough night with some woman huh?**__ She thought to herself with a hint of jealousy._

"_Good morning, Kyo." She smiled in spite of herself and waved her dish towel in his direction. "We're about to close. Come back tonight." Without a word of greeting, Kyo sat at the bartender counter, facing her. She sighed. As if he'd listen. "Anything I can get for you before the bar closes, sweetie?" She put on a business-like smile, even though she knew he'd order whiskey on the rocks._

"_Screaming Orgasm."_

_She almost dropped the glass that she was cleaning. And from the corner of her eye she saw Kyo smirk._

_She tried to maintain her composure as she coughed in embarrassment. "No whiskey on the rocks huh?" There was no reply, just his intense gaze on her. It was penetrating, as if his eyes can see the heart of her desires. How she hated it… loved it._

_In her self-consciousness, she realized something terrible. "Erm… I… I forgot how to do a Screaming Orgasm." She immediately wanted to slap herself for saying such a suggestive statement._

_He grunted in amusement. "A bartender who cannot remember her drinks is not worthy to become one."_

_She flushed in anger. He had no right to lecture her! Not after coming in so casually, evidences of what could be a possible night of passion all over his body. "I'll go to the back office and ask my boss then." She said, through gritted teeth._

"_Forget it," He waved casually. "Yukimura is too drunk to remember." He paused, looking at her and making her feel self-conscious again. "I know the recipe, I'll teach you."_

_She blushed, but she couldn't refuse. Yukimura, the owner of the club, was indeed too drunk in his office to remember anything. There wasn't anyone left doing the 'graveyard-till-closing' shift as well. She has offered to do closing alone. It was only Kyo that she could ask for help. "O… Okay…" She stammered._

_Kyo got up from his seat and entered the bartender's side of the counter. He stood next to her, the smell of last night's cologne still lingering. She wondered why she never noticed that he was so tall…_

"_Did you hear what I say?" asked Kyo impatiently._

_Yuya jerked back to her senses. "No… I didn't. Sorry!" She flushed painfully. "W… What did you say?"_

_Surprisingly, the man did not seem angry at all. "Vodka, 1.5 ounces." He instructed emotionlessly._

_She hastily prepared the decanter and the vodka. Her heart was palpitating so hard, she kept spilling the liquids all over the counter._

_Kyo growled with frustration. "You aren't usually this clumsy!" He stood behind her and his long arms stretched forward… as if embracing her from the back… to the counter, engulfing her with his presence. "1.5 vodka, 1.5 Kahlua, 1.5 Amaretto, 1.5 Chocolate Liqueur…" He rattled off, as if they were in his memory since he was a baby. _

_Yuya could only stare at the arms that surrounded her in muted surprise. For all the times he touched her… none of them were as gentle as it is now. __**Has… Has he been noticing me? **__She thought. __**How would he know if I'm not always this clumsy, if his attention were on flirting with the girls in the bar?**_

"_And that's it." He declared as he topped the glass with swirl of whipped cream, the way he liked it. "I just made my own drink because the bartender is too stupid to remember." He taunted._

"_Hey!" She had enough of his verbal abuse. "Watch-"_

_Whatever she wanted to say, she couldn't because he wrapped his arms around her. She gasped in shock and… she hated to admit it… pleasure. His fingers travelled across her body, reaching underneath her striped shirt and…_

"_Oh?" Yukimura's voice interrupted them as he poked his drunken face through the door of his office. "Kyo is here real early!"_

_Yuya hastily struggled free from Kyo. "Yukimura-san!" She exclaimed, trying to explain herself out of the awkward situation. There was no way she's going to get fired because of this! "I… Kyo…"_

_Yukimura beamed. "Nothing to worry about, Yuya-san!" He waved cheerfully. "I'm not bothered at all! Do whatever you like!" He smiled, glancing sideways at Kyo. Kyo didn't reply, only to take his drink back to the customer seat. _

"_Yuya-san!" Yukimura clapped his hands with excitement. "Chu-san just called saying that she cannot make it for Saturday night's special performance because of personal reasons!" He beamed innocently. "_If I'm not wrong, Kosuke once_ mentioned that you can sing and dance well! Would you like to step in for Chu-san this Saturday?"_

_Yuya blushed. "Really? I can do that?" She grinned._

"_Tch," was the response from the corner. "Don't bother, Dog-Face." Kyo laughed. "She's not sexy enough to attract your customers, Yukimura."_

"_That's not true, Kyo!" Yukimura made a shocked face. "Yuya is really pretty!"_

_Yuya's face was red… with fury. What was that all about? If she wasn't sexy enough… why did he keep touching her like that? Her thoughts led to thinking about what happened just now. __**How dare he say that about me? And to think he groped me so many times!**__ Kyo noticed her facial expression change from delight to anger with slight amusement. _

"_I'm going off now, Yukimura-san." She huffed, grabbing her coat. As she walked past Kyo, she stomped on his foot in the most childish manner possible. "You… JERK!" She yelled and ran out of the bar._

_As Kyo grabbed his foot, cursing, Yukimura pondered at the sight. "Hmmm? Oh Kyo… It's not nice to make fun of little Yuya like that." Yukimura teased Kyo. "She's only 24 after all…"_

(flashback end)

The memory of being humiliated by the man who just groped her… the man whom she likes… She yelled something incomprehensible, this time kicking the dustbin.

(A/N: Gosh… I made her too angry 0.o)

* * *

><p>It was Saturday evening. Bar O'Meter was not packed yet, not a problem for Kyo anyway. As the twin bouncers Miyoshi Isa and Seikai allowed him to pass, he easily found a seat. Instead of the corner that he occupied every night in the past year, tonight he chose the best spot in the whole club, a close and comfortable distance from the stage.<p>

Shiina Yuya walked out of the staff room, still dressed in her bartending uniform. Kyo gazed at her. Since that incident, she refused to look at him, nor address him unless necessary. But today was different. Upon seeing Kyo, she looked startled, because of where he was sitting, but recovered fast enough to walk towards him. Ignoring the protests of security in charge, Sarutobi Sasuke and Kakei Juzo, she grabbed him by the collar.

"I'll PROVE to you that I'm sexy enough to attract customers!" She spat, her voice sounding murderous. "Sit here and eat your heart out in defeat!" With that she released his collar roughly and strode off.

"Are you alright, Kyo?" Juzo asked concernedly.

Kyo shrugged. _Fiesty woman._ He thought.

"Bahh… He won't die." Replied Sasuke non-chalantly.

Soon, many of the other regulars came. Overtime, the regulars of the bar saw each other too often that they became friends and sat together as well.

The second to arrive was Tokugawa Benitora. He slapped Kyo on the back as he sat down with him. As he turned his head to ask for a Gin shot, he noticed a bright and cheerful face missing. "Where's Shiina Yuya-san?" He turned to ask Kirigakure Saizo, the general manager of Bar O'Meter. Saizo replied that she will be making a debut tonight. "Really? Yuya-san?" He exclaimed, his eyes (if you could see them) shining bright. "I'm sure glad that I'm sitting at the best spot tonight!"

The brothers Shinrei and Hotaru entered the bar 10 minutes later to join Kyo, but in an adjoining table. They too asked for Shiina Yuya's whereabouts.

"Yuya-san is debut-ting tonight, if there's such a word." Saizo explained. "If you don't mind, I can get Kosuke to whip up your orders."

"Yes, please." Replied Shinrei politely, happy to just enjoy his cup of Godfather, regardless who the bartender is.

Hotaru frowned. "But Yuya makes Flaming Lamborghini the way I like it." He frowned at the menu again. "Tequila Sunrise then."

Shinrei snorted. "You've just ordered the wimpiest drink in the whole bar."

Hotaru scratched his head. "But the name sounds nice." He reasoned simply.

Akira, Bontenmaru and Akari entered next, but they sat in a far corner, deep in discussion of their recent business deal. (They ordered Vodka on the rocks, bottled beer and Between the Sheets respectively) Izumo no Okuni followed shortly after. "Kyo~" She cooed, rushing over to take the chair next to him. She ordered "Sex on the Beach". "You didn't call me back even though I left my number with you." She pouted as she pressed herself against him. He didn't make as much of a flinch.

"I don't call ugly people at all." He smirked.

"How cold and unfeeling! As usual." She scoffed. "The way I like men to be." She smiled coyly.

* * *

><p>At 8 P.M., the bar was jam-packed with customers and orders. Jinpachi, in charge of the pressure change in the bar and music director, turned the knob anticlockwise and pressed a few buttons. Instantly, the lights in the bar turned blue, a signal that the pressure has changed, and that "Saturday Night Special" has begun.<p>

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," greeted Anayama Kosuke as she stepped onto the stage. No one could ever tell the difference between the bar owner and her from a distance. "Tonight, due to personal reasons, Chu-san is unable to perform for us." There was a unanimous 'Aww' across Bar O'Meter, but no one left their seats, waiting for Kosuke to continue. "As I'm sure some of you have noticed, our popular bartender princess Shiina Yuya is missing." A few woots sounded at the back of the bar, now understanding where this was going.

"In compensation of Chu-san's absence, Bar O'Meter's very own Shiina Yuya has kindly decided to perform for us!" Kosuke grinned as she announced. "Let us show our support to our favourite bartender!"

The bar erupted into applause and wolf-whistles as the petite woman walked out onto the stage. Just that… **is that really Shiina Yuya?**

Instead of the bartender's usual white-based red-striped shirt and long flare pants, Yuya was now dressed in a corset-topped black dress, a stark and delicious contrast with her porcelain skin. The dress barely covered her butt but it accentuated her nicely shaped legs. Her hair was down, framing her face. She wore heavy makeup, as needed for performances, but the makeup paled in comparison to her bright green eyes, all feistiness shown toward Kyo hours ago melted into an alluring look.

She took the wireless microphone from Kosuke. Staring into the pitch darkness where the audience was sitting, she simply said, "Thank you."

"GO YUYA-SAN!" Benitora yelled in support over the enthusiastic applause.

* * *

><p>(AN: If you're in Step 2 right now, quickly go to Step 3 and play the song!)

As the song started, Yuya struck a pose, sharp and attention-grabbing, then another pose. She posed again, this time so titillating that the audience choked with surprise. She gave a final pose and placed her left hand on her hip, her right hand down beside her. Four slow and steady hip thrusts to the left, in time with the beat, she then walked to the back and turned her head around to give an air kiss at the audience.

Two long steps forward… "Just looking at you," Her voice was unusually husky as she sang, walking to the front of the stage with another 4 quick steps. "I know what you want to do." She fluttered her eyelashes to the left and winked. The audience on the left side hooted with passion. "But you can't…" She slid off the stage. "Until the night is through." Before the audience knew it, she was right in front of Kyo, standing in front of him. The audience cheered, thinking that it was part of the show to dance in front of the person sitting in the best seat of the bar. But Kyo knew better. He smirked, as if challenging her.

Yuya was not intimidated. She bent toward Kyo's ear at a comfortable distance so that she don't deafen him (A/N: LOL). "Why don't you whisper it to me, me, me, me," Her fingers traced his face. "How you wanna get freaky ky-ky-ky," They trailed down his chest, and the crowd (minus Izumo no Okuni) roared with excitement. "And we can get down, down, down," She stepped back and knelt so low that her face at his stomach was. Everyone in the bar lost it as they jumped from their seats to get a better view. From the corner of her eye, Yuya saw that even the pokerface Kyo jerked slightly at her sudden movement down south. "But first you gotta wait…" She sang as she got up. She got onto an empty table top, but not before smirking back at him in subtle victory.

"So all you wanna do is take my dress off!" She gave an innocent look, swooning the hearts of many. "And like a candy store I know you want it all." She patted her butt lightly, to receive hoots and whistles. "Oh I can read you, baby, and I know that you want me with my dress off, my dress off!" She placed her free hand on her hip. "With my dress off, off, off, off, off…" Her short dress swung dangerously from left to right as she swayed together with 'Off, off, off…" She jumped off the table back onto the stage "With my dress off off, off, off, off…" She gave a flirtatious smile, her gaze lingering longer on Kyo. "Off, off, off…"

* * *

><p>For the rest of the song, Yuya turned her attention to the other customers. However, she knew his gaze never left her the whole song. She flirted with the other customers, though her actions were not as explicit to them as toward Kyo. She gracefully avoided their pervertic grabs and pushed away their groping hands flirtatiously. Her subtle self-protection worked, no one seemed offended. As she ended, the crowd roared with life. "Encore!" They shouted, but Yuya bowed and with a child-like smile, she exited.<p>

"Wow!" Benitora said. "I've always thought Yuya-san is sweet. Not hot, but… Wow!" He nudged Kyo. "Enjoying it huh?" Kyo glanced at him, as if mocking his flusteredness. "No way…" said Benitora in disbelief. "You are not turned on even after _that_?"

"Blah… how boring." Okuni commented blandly. She got up from her seat. "See you around, Kyo~" She blew an air kiss to Kyo, who nodded, more as a response than a confirmation.

"Yuya onee-san…" Muttered Sasuke, his face red.

"Awww!" Yukimura gushed from behind his security in charge. "Sasuke-chan is about to get a nose-bleed! He's growing up!"

"Shut up Yukimura!" The 22 year-old Sasuke growled. "Are you tired of living?"

"Sasuke! Don't talk to Yukimura-sama like that!" Saizo bellowed, his face red from the intensity of the performance too.

Yukimura only laughed. "But Yuya is soooo cute!" He beamed, obviously very happy that the bartender princess Yuya received such good responses.

Shinrei nodded, his face hiding all emotions of shyness at seeing the residential bartender so provocative. "Yuya did very well." He drained the last bit of Godfather, untouched throughout Yuya's entertaining performance. "Another Godfather for me, Yukimura." He said. "For providing such good entertainment tonight."

"YEAH!" Benitora exclaimed. "I want another Gin Shot! Make that two!" He grinned. "Buying more drinks tonight will definitely show Yuya-san some support!"

Yukimura nodded. "Sure!" He turned to Kyo. "Any from you?"

"No, it's fine." Kyo replied off-handedly.

"Why?" The handsome bar owner pouted. He whispered into Kyo's ears. "Wasn't she fascinating to look at?"

Kyo didn't look at him. "She's not fit to do things like this."

"Oh?" Yukimura mused. "Kyo being protective huh?"

"Hmph," He scoffed. "Showing off such a flat body. There's nothing fascinating about that." He paused a while and turned to Yukimura. "No more whiskey?" He plainly pointed. Yukimura gave a smug smile in reply.

Hotaru's expression was that of an unmoving frown from the moment Yuya stepped onto the stage till now. Hotaru wondered aloud. "What does 'Dress Off' even mean?"

Everyone who heard him groaned and chose to ignore him.

Hotaru frowned at the group as they busied with their drinks. "That phrase doesn't make sense at all." He complained. Still no one bothered to explain. "Oh well," he made a face as he drank from his Tequila Sunrise. "It's not important anyway."

* * *

><p>It was almost one in the morning when some of the customers and regulars left the bar, almost all praising the fascinating and titillating performance by Yuya. Kyo rose from his seat and turned to leave.<p>

"Still walking out of the bar empty-handed tonight, Kyo?" Yukimura's voice stopped him. He faced the mellow Yukimura in annoyance. "I can name a dozen of girls in this bar who are willing to go home with you anytime." He beamed.

"You know me." was Kyo's curt reply.

Yukimura stood, his posture portraying his aloof and carefree attitude, but his expression said otherwise. "Of course I know you. I know that you teased my bartending girl today because you like her. I know you visit us every night so that you can drink at the corner and admire her. I know you woke up on Wednesday morning and had a sudden desire to hold her, right? I saw it in your eyes." He smirked as Kyo made no reply. "My friend," Yukimura sighed. "I own a bar, I see all sorts of people with different agendas. Yours is no different from the others." He walked towards him and premonished in a soft voice. "Since she has made it so obvious, you'd better do something quick, or else she'll be taken away from you soon."

Kyo stared at him with his red eyes. "I don't need you to advise me, Yukimura." He turned around and walked out of the bar, saying, "Dog-Face doesn't have what it takes to satisfy me anyway."

As the door closes, Sanada Yukimura smiled to himself. "That stubborn liar…"

* * *

><p>Shiina Yuya heaved a sigh of relief when Yukimura patted her back at one, dismissing her one hour early since she did such a great job. By Yukimura's excited request to ask her to stay in her current dress instead of the usual bartending uniform, she honestly thought that her boss was pulling her leg when he told her that the crowd enjoyed it.<p>

_I was so caught up proving Kyo wrong that I forgot about everyone else! _She scrunched her face in embarrassment. However, she didn't have time to think about that; the orders almost tripled that night. She had a hard time remembering the orders and recipes and thanking the customers who personally visited the bar counter to compliment her performance. In fact, she was so popular that for the first time, security stood beside her to prevent customers from sneaking a good grope.

"Perverse creatures." Observed Sarutobi Sasuke, as he just stopped a customer from taking a picture of Yuya.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She beamed cheerfully as she added an olive into the wide-rimmed Martini glass. She feels especially close to Sasuke, especially when he calls her 'sister'. She certainly isn't his real sister and he's merely two years younger than she is.

Sasuke turned to her with a worried look. "Yuya onee-san, I prefer you without makeup. Please don't agree to Yukimura's nonsense anymore." She laughed so hard, causing Sasuke to blush.

She barely had time to even look at Kyo, much less gloat in her victory that she managed to slightly stagger the arrogant customer, which is achievement if one were to know Kyo well.

"See you tomorrow at ten in the morning!" She waved goodbye to her boss before she entered the staff room.

"Oh Yuya-san… Take the day off tomorrow." He beamed as he opened the door to his office. "You'll need it." He added. "Goodnight~"

* * *

><p><em>Whatever does he mean by that?<em> She frowned to herself as she removed all traces of makeup. She stared at herself in the mirror, barefaced. _Sasuke's right. I look better without makeup._

She sighed as she stepped out of the back door of Bar O'Meter. The cold November night was harsh on her face. She rubbed her nose to warm it up.

Kyo's voice startled her. "Woman."

Yuya turned to face him, observing him for the first time. The face she was looking at was appealing as always and her heart pounded with amorousness. She certainly wasn't prepared to meet him, even though she won the bout tonight.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Well?" She asked. "I won, and you know it!" She felt uncharacteristically childish, saying those words. Kyo looked at her once again as if she's a moron. "Argh, can you just stop looking at me as if I'm an idiot?" She rolled her eyes.

"I won't look at you then." Was all she heard before she realized that Kyo had pinned her against the brick wall of the Bar O'Meter. He pressed himself against her, giving her a kiss so full of passion and affection, it was point-obvious that he wasn't playing with her feelings.

Yuya was breathless as they pulled away. "Well now…" She uttered with awkwardness.

Kyo cocked his head to the right. "My house is just down the street." Yuya raised her eyebrows and gaped at him. He smirked upon seeing her reaction. "What's the matter Dog-face?" He mocked. "Too excited to be the first woman that I bring home from Bar O'Meter?"

Yuya stopped gaping and her expression changed to that of surprise. "First time?" She flushed at the implications. She smiled to herself, now sure that the attraction was mutual. "Well Kyo…" She gloated. "After proving you wrong, I hope you ate your heart out in defeat!"

Kyo smirked, causing butterflies to do air flips in her stomach. "I'll eat my heart out in defeat… once I'm done with you." He fingered her hair falling in front of her face gently. "That is your punishment for challenging me."

* * *

><p>In the end I didn't write it randomly enough =(( My subconscious mind began furiously planning the ending and the in betweens. *sigh* Forgive my minimal proofreading. I sat at the computer and furiously typed from 11 A.M till now (6:30 P.M.). I'm sooooo tired!<p>

If some of you are screaming "WHAT THE HECK, WHERE'S THE STEAMY ACTION?" Haha… it's not graphically explicit I know! I feel so shy reading and writing sexual scenes… yes, I've tried… and they never get past the first sentence! It's not that I'm innocent and naïve, I'm just shy about things like this…

Yuya might be a little OOC. Well… all aspects of her in this story are true to her nature in the manga… just in different situations… and a little exaggerated. I hope it didn't destroy the story though!

Some actions Yuya did are actually taken from one of the dances that my dance club is performing for our production this August (for example, the start). The choreographer used "Dress Off" as a sexy dance, so it's natural that this story will be birthed =P Hehe, I'm hoping that I can be selected to do this dance. But well… I think I look terribly awkward dancing sexy dances. XD I'm still hoping nevertheless!

Talking about the drink 'Orgasm'… my friend the choreographer once said that she went to a bar and ordered 'Orgasm'. When the drink came, the bartender said. "Here you go. Organism." She almost choked on her drink to subdue her laughter. Hehe, that was just a random anecdote.

There you go folks! My **FIRST** attempt at writing not only an explicit story, but also textualised dance. Damn, it's hard to transcribe actions, especially dance! I'm never going to do that in such detail again! And… I don't think I want to try another story like that again. It's too much effort trying to think of explicit scenes. There's always a first for everything, and this story is a good enough experience for me .

**Please review and let me know how I fared! It'll mean the world to me! :D**


End file.
